Unnamed Characters
This is a list of characters who appeared in the manga/anime that played a minor role in the story but are not named. To see the list of characters that appeared on the series but were named, please see this list: Other Minor Characters Johan's Father He is half-brother to Franz Bonaparta and a German-Czechoslovakian career soldier living Prague. He had taken part in his brother's experiments, which including marrying Anna in an attempt to create the perfect child. He was killed trying to escape with Anna. Turkish lady This Turkish lady's husband was taken in to the Eisler Memorial first before the Opera singer. However, due to the station of the Opera singer, Tenma was removed from the Turkish man's operation to operate on the singer. As a result, the Turkish man died and the singer was saved. This lonely predicament made Tenma make up his mind to shun fame and do what a doctor really does: saving lives of people no matter what their station in life is. The Girl who lives with Hugo Bernhardt Hugo Bernhardt shot her armed mother in front of her when he ran into a shanty in the Burmese jungle. The mother was aiming a gun, so he shot her before she could shoot him. Since he brought the girl to his house to live with him, she never laughed. She is great at jump rope and using chopsticks. She likes birds and even tries to take and raise one, but Dr. Tenma tells her the baby will die if she does that. When Tenma prepares a typical Japanese dish for Hugo and her, the girl finally laughs when she sees Hugo can't use chopsticks Mr. Boltzmann's secretary He acted as the press secretary and representative for Congressman Joseph Boltzmann, who was a member of the German Parliament under suspicion for having killed callgirl Erika Lemser following a purported affair with her. Doggedly convinced of his boss' innocence and trusting him to no ends, he sharply criticized the BKA handling of the investigation, especially on the part of Inspector Lunge. He grew especially angered and deeply perturbed by Lunge's intimations that implicated him in trying to orchestrate a cover-up of his boss' affair. Driven to the brink of desperation by Lunge's zealous and obsessive behavior during the investigation, specifically his unfeeling insensitivity, he committed suicide, still apparently firmly convinced that his boss was absolutely innocent, per his suicide note. As a result of losing a valuable reference and potential information source in the case, the BKA station chief and his subordinates removed Lunge from the case, ultimately leaving only the case of the Middle-Aged Couple Murders under his exclusive purview, which he pursued with increasingly marked conviction as he narrowed his sights on Kenzo Tenma, the chief suspect in the murders (actually being committed by Johan Liebert and his associates). Mrs. Lunge and her daughter Old Woman She tells Kenzo Tenma that Kinderheim 511 will turn into a supermarket soon and that if he wants to know more, he should talk to a man named Hartmann from the former Ministry of Health and Welfare, over on 47th. Dr. Schumann's late wife For a long time, she had been troubled with by symptoms similar to a cold, but it was actually liver failure (Cirrhosis).Before she died, she said: "You...Finally looked at me." Because of that, Dr. Schumann blames himself for not paying attention to her and thinks he doesn't has the right to love another person anymore. Ayse's Friend Her friend Ayse was kidnapped after she heard about setting the Turkish town on fire from a customer from a far-right group. Since then, she has been taking care of Ayse's baby She meets Dr. Tenma and stops him from going to the bar Candy, because he would never come back alive from a place full of neo-nazis. She tells him she saw a red Mercedes taking Nina to Baby's mansion, and runs away when Tenma gets hit by a car. Later, she meets Tenma again and finds out Ayse died.Then she takes him to a bar with the Turkish community's leaders to talk about neo-nazis setting the town on fire. Vietnamese Med student She ran an underground medical clinic in Munich without a license catering to underprivileged clients and those who couldn't afford traditional healthcare, primarily from the refugee community, in the absence of her more experienced father. Her family had emigrated from Vietnam to East Germany during the 1980's. Dr. Kenzo Tenma encountered her at her clinic during his endeavors to track down and destroy the evil Johan Liebert, having come there to get a tipoff on the circumstances behind the murder of Blue Sophie, where she was backlogged with patients in desperate need of medical attention. Tenma, as a medical professional, insisted that the patients should be taken to an actual hospital in light of their grievous injuries, but she angrily responded that it wasn't an option for them due to their social status. Initially, the headstrong girl refused Tenma's help, but relented and allowed him to help her perform several procedures on the needy patients. Gradually, she opened up to Tenma on her situation and, when Tenma had to leave, stating that he had to end a man's life, she worried about what might become of him. Later, she was among those who watched his arrest on television, commenting that he was an "inspiration" for her and hoping for the best in light of the circumstances. Blond Boy He is one of the kids from Johan Liebert's project of human rights for underprivileged children. The boy refuses to lose when he gets kicked down with a Double Ranger Kick by his friends because "the empire of evil that plots world domination cannot be defeated that easily!". When Johan asks what kind of world he's planning to create after he conquers it, he tells Johan he has no idea and that he just wants to mess it all up, to which Johan smiles with a vague sense of admiration. Librarian Lady She offers her help to find a good picture book for Johan's friend. She is very clumsy, so while she's trying to find a book, many picture books fall off the shelves. Johan gives her one of his creepy and dreamy looks while helping her gather them. After that, he finds The Nameless Monster and collapses and the woman calls for help. She is later seen bringing flowers to the hospital, but Johan had already left. She meets Lotte Frank and tells her what happened. It is strongly implied that she has a crush on Johan. The Bird watcher/ex-soldier ' ' Sausage Lady Muller.jpg 1.29.jpg Sausage.jpg WantOut.jpg WonderfulMan.jpg SameFaces.jpg WalkedDog.jpg MrsHillmanDog.jpg Eisbein.jpg She lives in Ruhenheim, a place that she hates because it's too boring and nothing ever happens. She is waiting for a wonderful guy to take her away from the town. When she meets Grimmer in episode 68, she tells him she already walked with the dog Ludwig when Mr. Hillmann was in bed with a cold. 69sausageSweeper.jpg 69sausageSmiler.jpg 69sausageSmug.jpg 69sausageGiggler.jpg Tumblr_m9peujAu201rno0uio8_1280.jpg 69sausageGetAwayFromHere.jpg Later, as she reveals to Grimmer in episode 69 the girl meets Roberto and falls in love with him, even though she's confused why he's even in Ruhenheim and why he goes in and out, showering and changing clothes everytime he comes back. After some time she escapes the hotel in episode 70 and finds Heinrich Lunge and Tenma. In episode 71, Tenma orders her to stay in a place while he's taking a man and his baby to a safe place, but when she sees Grimmer again, she runs to him and gets shot, triggering the Magnificent Steiner. Old Couple (Ruhenheim) An older couple was present in Ruhenheim, Germany prior to and during the massacre that ensued there, composing an ostensibly disabled and wheelchair-bound old man and his loving wife. They stayed at the Hotel Versteck on the pretext of vacationing, but they were really accomplices of Johan Liebert (possibly one of his foster families) who handed out firearms to residents of Ruhenheim, including the alcoholic Herbert Knaup and his son Wim, playing upon animosities among the villagers therein to incite violence. This helped catalyze the Ruhenheim Massacre orchestrated by Johan Liebert, with the implication that many of the firearms used against other residents were procured from the old couple. When Wolfgang Grimmer, Inspector Lunge and Franz Bonaparta (the owner), who were also present at the hotel, realized the truth about the old couple, Grimmer furiously interrogated them, nearly flying into a homicidal rage under his "Magnificent Steiner" persona but managing to remain calm and present enough to refrain from this altered state. They provided information as to their role in the massacre, and their ties to the conspirators, including a man coordinating events from the nearby Hotel Bergbach. Thereafter, Grimmer carefully monitored them following Lunge's departure to confront the man, keeping the couple tied up and under guard alongside Bonaparta, Wim Knaup and the recently arrived Heinich couple, who brought along firearms they had purchased to help protect the group. In spite of this, the Hotel Versteck soon fell under attack by armed assailants that had taken positions in the opposite building, and the old couple was shot through the windows and subsequently perished. Prostitutes She talks with Julius Reichwein about the fake Margot Langer. She offers her services to Johan and tells him where the fake Margot Langer is. She needs drugs so Johan and his kind soul give her a lot of money to buy them. She doesn't talk but gives Johan a balloon. She plays a horn and laughs a lot. She first thinks Milosh is her kid but later says she would never mess up like that. Blind Man He was formerly a member of a German U-Boat crew during WWII (which is implied to possibly be U-96, as featured in Das Boot). The man tells Johan war stories and, per Johan's request, gives him his description of "ultimate fear." He also teaches Johan French and English, which, by the end of the thirteen-month period, he has mastered. When Dr. Tenma is looking for clues about Johan, he calls him to his apartment and tells him about the boy. The News Woman Sunflowers Guy Otto Heckel tells Dr. Tenma where the killer of one of the middle aged couples lives. Tenma goes to the apartment and sees the guy with a gun. He tells Tenma about how he used to walk with his mother through a field of sunflowers, on summer days. He met "Erich" at a bar and they became friends after meeting several times. Erich invited him to his house, the house of the Councilman Springer. It seems they also became friends, but he couldn't forgive them when they got rid of the bed of sunflowers to make a curb. When he said it was a terrible thing to do, Erich agreed and told him Councilman Springer had a mistress: "I've stopped being a part of Councilman Springer's family. I am not a member of this family." He asked the man to eliminate the family. He mentions it's a terrible thing to have a mistress. His mother was some man's mistress as well. Before committing suicide, he realizes Erich was wrong about it being possible to "reset" your life. Also, he tells Tenma that Erich left him a message and tells Heckel where the safe is. Constantine He is a member of a campus conspiracy theory/prophecy club that is well versed in legends and parables of the University of Munich, and, translating a poem by one of the university's founders, they anticipate the arrival of an apocalyptic figure named "Thursday's Boy" (derived from "Thor", or "thunder god"), who is foreseen to precipitate a destructive inferno in which books will be burned and, from thence, a period of worldwide sadness will commence, which will occur in the penultimate leap year before the onset of the twenty-first century (ie. 1996), foreshadowing the ensuing events to come. Later, Karl pays him to dance with Lotte in the party in his place. When he insists while in an alcohol-induced stupor and verges on harassment, Lotte's newfound friend Nina promptly beats him up using techniques from Aikido. Another Boy This boy almost died while playing Chicken against Joachim on the rooftop. He finds his mother really annoying, since she never lets him out of the house, and he can't watch TV or read comics either. Johan tells he will bring him a picture book. He loves to tell Johan how amazing he was while walking along the edge of the rooftop with his eyes closed without any fear at all. He is really thrilled about Johan's "game" of getting shot and killed by a Japanese man. Train station conman He tricks Wolfgang Grimmer into thinking his little sister is sick and he needs to visit her in Vienna, but someone stole his wallet. Grimmer gives him some money and the guy runs away. Franz He offers a sandwich to Eva Heinemann with his creepy face. Eisler Memorial Department Chief Mrs. Suk Jan Suk's mother. She is a patient at a hospital, and suffers from Alzheimers Disease. Category:Minor Characters Category:List Category:Characters